Twins of the Southern Isles
by Petalouda85
Summary: One-shots inspired by an OC I created for an RP on tumblr. First one-shot summary: The King of the Southern Isles and his 12 sons await the arrival of the newest members of their family.
1. For the First Time in Forever

**This is a little something I wrote for an RP I'm doing with a good friend of mine on tumblr. If any of you are interested, my RP blog is called 14thinline DOT tumblr DOT com. It was a nightmare naming all twelve sons but I persevered! I hope you enjoy**

**For the First Time in Forever**

King Nikolaus II of the Southern Isles and his 12 sons sat quietly in the library, all of them doing their own activities in hope to lessen the aura of nervousness and anxiety that filled the air. The anxiety stemmed from the fact that Queen Cathrine had gone into labor several hours ago and they had yet to receive any news to her well-being or that of the children. All they knew was that twins would be born because, throughout the Queen's pregnancy, her belly was just as large as it had been when she was pregnant with Torvald and Torsten, the 5th and 6th son.

In an attempt to break the silence, the King asked his sons of what to name the newborns.

"Annelise!" Andrew, the 9th, yelled

"Viktoria!" Sigmund, the 4th, screamed

"Henriette!" Klaus, the eldest, exclaimed

"Rebekka!" Viktor, the 7th, cried.

"Rosa!" Niels, the second eldest, shrieked.

"Eva!" Torvald and Torsten said in sync

The King laughed heartily at the suggestions of his sons,

"Those are beautiful names but they're all for a daughter. What if your mother has a son?" The sons fell silent at his question. While they were excited for the birth, they weren't as enthusiastic about the idea of another brother. They all wanted a sister, especially the eldest three. Klaus, Niels, and Rolf could barely tolerate the fact that there was still a possibility that their mother would give birth to another two boys because the three thought they had more than enough brothers. From the very beginning of the Queen's pregnancy, they had hoped and prayed that this would be the one that would give them the little jewel they wanted.

"Hans?" Frederick, the 12th son, suggested.

"Kristoffer!" Christian, the 10th, joined in.

"Georg." Bjorn, the 8th, added.

"Adam." Edvard, the 11th, offered.

"Alexander." Rolf proposed sourly when he realized he was the only that hadn't called a name. The King clapped his hands together with pride.

"Those are beautiful, my sons." He laughed, earning smiles from his youngest. Frederick abandoned the toys he was playing with and crawled onto his father's lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"How much longer, father?" The two and a half year old asked with a yawn. The King sighed and fondly stroked the child's black hair.

"Have patience, Frederick." The King replied. He looked up and stared each son in the eye, "All of you, have patience. We will hear something soon." He assured them. The family dispersed to varies places in the room as the King began to entertain Frederick. Klaus, Niels and Rolf took their spot by the window, all three switching between staring out into the night or at each other. Only minutes later, the doors of the library opened and a lady-in-waiting entered. The King put Frederick down and rushed to her, his sons on his heels.

"Well?" The King asked impatiently as the woman bowed. She stared down at the floor and wrung her hands,

"Your Highness, the Queen has delivered the first child." She fell silent, biting her lip. With a deep breath, she looked up at the King, "It's a boy."

The eldest three made no effort to suppress a groan. The King shot them a frown over his shoulder before returning his attention to the woman.

"Is Cathrine alright?" He asked with concern.

"Her Majesty is fine."

"And the second child?"

"Within the hour, your Majesty."

"Good." The King said with a nod, "Good." He gave a dismissive wave with his hand towards the lady-in-waiting and she left the room. He returned to his chair and slowly sank back into the comfortable pillow, keeping his sight on an insignificant spot on the floor. He looked up, however, when he heard the tinkles of coins. The King was almost in shock when he saw Klaus and Niels throw a small pouch filled with money to Sigmund.

"Boys!" The King said sternly as Rolf threw a pouch to Sigmund, "This is not a betting game!"

"We're not betting, father" Sigmund retorted as he greedily collected the pouches, "I'm just collecting a small reward for proving those three wrong." He pointed at the three eldest, "They said that no boys would be born whereas I said that one boy and one girl would be born. And those two," He pointed at Torvald and Torsten, "Said that two boys would be born." He opened the pouches and started counting the contents.

The King shook his head in disappointment but said nothing further on the matter. He relaxed in his chair, trying to find a way to pass the time.

10 minutes must've passed when they heard footsteps again. These were different than the ones before. They sounded faster, more excited. The doors slammed open and the same lady-in-waiting as before came running through the door. She hastily bowed before the King and the princes.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has delivered the second child." She said quickly, hardly able to contain her excitement, "It's a girl."

The room fell abruptly silent. The three eldest looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes; Sigmund had completely forgotten about the pouches of coins the twins owed him; and Frederick dropped his toys.

"It's a girl" The King asked in a voice dripping with disbelief and shock. The young woman nodded ferociously,

"Yes, your Majesty, a girl." The King's mouth fell open and he looked at his sons. Klaus smiled brightly at his father and nodded. Without another word, the King exited the room. Frederick wanted to follow but the lady-in-waiting gently stopped him, saying that the King and Queen deserved a moment's peace.

The King hastily walked to the Queen's room. Inside were many maids, servants, and the midwife, all of them smiling and rejoicing at the safe birth of two more royal children. They all bowed as the King passed, muttering 'your Highness' or 'your Majesty'. The King paid little heed to them. Instead, he stared at his wife, lying in bed exhausted but still smiling. She held on of the children in her arms while a close friend of hers held the other. She looked at the King and bowed her head. Gently, she passed the babe into the King's arms, the child squirming a little before returning to sleep,

"Your son, your Majesty." She said. The King looked down at the child. He was very small and seemed very weak. His eyes were closed so the King couldn't see his eye color but on top of his little head were the faint traces of auburn hair. He looked at his Queen and smiled at her, taking a seat beside her in order to get a good look at his first daughter.

Just like her twin, she was very small with faint traces of auburn hair on her head. Her little eyes were open, revealing bright green irises. She was making gurgling sounds as she grabbed hold of her mother's pinky and tried to put it in her little toothless mouth.

"She's beautiful," The King commented. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his wife's head, "Just like her mother." The Queen blushed lightly,

"And your son is as handsome as you." She commented. The King smiled, though it was slightly forced. The Queen looked at her two newborns, "What shall we name them?"

"Your other sons have come up with plenty of beautiful names." The King said. He proceeded to tell her all the names they had come up with. After the King finished speaking, the Queen furrowed her brow in deep thought, looking down at her daughter.

"Henriette." She said after a moment.

"Beautiful. And your son?" The King asked, motioning to the babe in his arms. carefully removing one arm, the Queen gently placed a hand on her newborn son's head,

"Hans."


	2. A Sister's Determination

**Hey guys! I'm back with another RP one-shot. This is an AU where Hans has fire powers. I don't really think this scene needs much explanation, seeing I took a lot from the original.**

**One thing I will say is that I wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone, so please forgive any mistakes.**

**That being said enjoy this (unedited) one shot. *I might change the title at some point**

**A Sister's Determination**

"Wow" Was all the princess could mumble as she walked through the entrance of the palace. The palace was made entirely of black, volcanic glass, intricate patterns going up the pillars and spilling onto the high ceiling. There was a staircase in front of her and one on her far left, both flights leading to a door in the center, which led to the rest of the palace.

Henriette was flabbergasted by the sheer beauty of it. She had never seen something so beautiful and she could hardly believe that it was her brother that had made it. But this same brother had hidden this beauty, this magic for more than 14 years. She couldn't remember ever seeing this magic coming from him, even though they had played together every day until they were 7, until he decided to just shut her out. Henriette had never understood why he shut her out. The other brothers had said it was because he hated her but Henriette never believed it. Had the storytelling, the games, and the teasing and playing meant nothing to him? It must've meant something, otherwise he wouldn't have snapped at the coronation.

"Hans?" She called out hesitantly, taking careful steps towards the stairs, "It's me. Henriette" She took a step onto the stairs, still staring at the magnificence of the palace when a voice spoke,

"Henriette?" The princess gasped lightly as the figure of her brother appeared from the doorway. He smiled at her, showing the sweet brother she remembered.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She had seen him only a day ago and now, he was so different. He looked happier and carried himself with such a confidence that would've made Klaus jealous. Even his clothing had changed. The pearly white and gold outfit he had worn during the coronation was replaced by a bold red jacket with a v-neck, black cuffs and a black collar, heavily embroidered with gold. Underneath, he wore a black shirt with the same v-neck as the jacket. Even his pants had changed. They were now pitch black with a gold stripe running down the side. The perfect outfit for a wielder of fire.

"Whoa" Henriette uttered, "Hans, you look different! It's a good different!" She said quickly, "and this place," she looked around the room once more, "it's incredible." Hans let out a proud chuckle,

"Thank you." He said gratefully, motioning to his creation, "I never knew what I was capable of" He looked out to his palace, smiling proudly. Henriette turned her gaze back to her brother. She went up a few steps, barely noticing Hans taking the same amount back,

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Henriette started, thinking back on the previous night. It had been Klaus', their eldest brother's, coronation. It had all gone smoothly until the ball. In the midst of it, Klaus announced that Henriette was to be officially engaged to some prince, a man she did not choose let alone love. Hans was furious and started a fight with Klaus, in front of all the guests. She had desperately tried to break them up but one yell from Hans and his powers burnt through the gloves that hid them and set the floor on fire. In the havoc, Hans had fled.

She took another step closer, "If I had known…"

"No, it's okay." Hans interceded, beginning to wring his hands nervously, "You don't need to apologize but," he hesitated, looking down at his hands, "You should probably go." Henriette took another step closer,

"But I just got here." She protested. Hans looked back at her, taking another small step back,

"You belong back in the Southern Isles." He tried to reason, knowing that it would be fruitless; Henriette was as stubborn as he was.

"So do you." Henriette retorted. Yes, the Southern Isles was her home but, even after years of ignoring her, it wouldn't be the same without Hans. To her disappointment, Hans shook his head,

"No, I belong here. Alone." He said sadly, walking to the railing and laying his hands on the smooth stone, "Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

Henriette realized that Hans didn't know about the drought happening in the Southern Isles, the drought that he unintentionally caused. Henriette knew better than to say that; it would never convince Hans to return. She tried a different approach.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone, Hans. I know you. You wouldn't hurt anyone." Hans slowly turned his head to her, his eyes staring down at his hand. He looked back at his sister but a memory stirred when he saw the black streak in her hair, the streak he caused.

They were 7, playing with Hans' magic in the ballroom at night while the palace slept. He was creating pillars for Henriette to jump onto one at a time. But with the last one, he aimed wrong and as Henriette jumped, the magic struck her head.

"Henriette!" His little self cried before he was dragged to the present. He blinked his eyes furiously and shook his head,

"No, I won't go back." He said with a shaky voice, his arms hugging himself. He turned around, "Goodbye." He dismissed as he walked to the door.

"Hans, wait!" Henriette called, running up a few more stairs. Hans waved a dismissive hand at her but refused to look at her,

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" He cried, continuing to the door.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" But it was not enough. Hans continued through the door and took the set of stairs to his left up to the second floor. Henriette almost cried as she followed him; he was shutting her out again.

"Please don't shut me out again!" She cried, following her brother up the stairs, "Not now, now that I finally understand! We can fix this hand in hand if you will just let me!" She followed him all the way to a grand circular room, a large set of door on the opposite side. She stopped by the entrance, watching her brother stand in the middle, holding his clasped hands to his chest, "You don't have to live fear, not anymore, because I'll right here beside you!" Henriette smiled hopefully, thinking it was enough to convince him.

"Henriette," he said softly. He turned to face her, his face one filled with pain. He wanted to believe her but he didn't want to risk hurting her, "Please, just go back home. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Enjoy the sun, get married, have a family!" He said with a halfhearted chuckle. Henriette took a step forward

"But-"

"No," Hans held up his hands to silence her, "you mean well but just leave me alone." He walked to the doors and threw them open, revealing a balcony with a stunning view of the mountain and its surrounding areas. He walked to the railing, smiling at the view and the feeling of freedom. Henriette joined him, only getting a second to look at the view before Hans spoke, "Here, at least, I'm free. So," he turned to look at her, feeling a pang of fear when she was too close to him; he could hurt her so easily now. He walked back inside, "Stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

Henriette knew she had to tell him. There was no other option,

"Actually we're not." She started. Hans turned around,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing you don't know!"

"I don't know what!?" He snapped. Henriette wrung her hands nervously, trying to find a way to say it.

"The river has dried up and the crops have withered." She said slowly.

"What?" Hans asked, confused at what she meant. Dried up, withered?

"You kind of set of an eternal drought."

"Eternal?" Hans panicked, little sparks floating around him. This wasn't supposed to happen. This palace was to be his sanctuary. It was becoming more of another prison. He watched Henriette nod,

"But it's ok, you can just undo it!" She beamed, oblivious to the sparks flying around her.

"No, I can't!" Hans said, staring at his hands as his fears grew, "I-I don't know how!"  
>Henriette rolled her eyes and took a step forward,<p>

"Sure, you can! I know you can!" She kept taking small steps towards him.

Hans turned away from her, his emotions spiraling in every direction. He pulled at his hair, trying to drown out all the voices in his head as the sparks multiplied and picked up the dust and ash in the air, creating a storm around him.

"We can work this out together! We'll reverse this drought you created!"

"Damn you, Henriette!" He screamed in his mind, "Damn you!" He turned around to face her, the storm becoming more violent, "Just leave! Before you make it worse!" He screamed over the storm. He almost cried when he saw Henriette shake her head, "You're not safe here!" He screamed louder, turning away again as voices of the past attacked his mind, drowning out Henriette's voice

_Useless_

_Less than a spare_

_Monster_

The storm became more violent but Henriette came closer and closer

_Unworthy_

_Bastard_

_Devil_

But then he heard another voice. Small, innocent, female.

_Do the magic!_

"NO!" Hans hollered, feeling all the magic within him being released. He panted heavily as he stared at the wall, the storm around him had disappeared. The room was silent, minus one sound. A grunt of pain.

Hans gasped loudly when he saw Henriette collapsed on the floor, clutching her heart as though she were in pain.

"No." He whispered, walking back until his back bumped against the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was what he had tried to avoid for 14 years. He had shut himself from the world to protect her and he failed!

He wanted to run to her. He wanted to help her, to hug her but he could hurt her!  
>As he slid to the floor, Hans knew he was the worst brother ever.<p>

**Couldn't think of a better ending.**

**And there might be a rewrite of the first one-shot but, we'll see about that.**

**If you guys want any other scenes of this AU, don't hesitate to tell me.**


	3. The Letter

**Originally I had hoped to post a different one-shot but that one is turning out to be a lot longer than I had expected it to be so I posted this one instead.**

**Once again, this is based off of an rp on tumblr.**

**There's some fictional words in this so I'll just explain them quickly.  
>Adler = Germany<br>Adle = German  
>Mensong = French<br>Kazakras = Russia**

**The Letter**

More than a month had passed since Henriette had left for Adler. In that time, Hans had become reclusive. He barely joined for family meals and he was always on his own. Edvard and Frederick, his two blood brothers, had tried to fill the gap that Henriette left behind but King Nikolaus kept them occupied with chores and errands.

Hans being on his own was a beacon for Sigmund to torment the teenager. The 4th prince started with creating something of a bond with the 13th prince. But as soon as they reached something that was shaped as friendship, Sigmund began to pretend he was invisible. At first, Hans didn't think much of it other than his brother being busy with whatever he was doing at the time. A week after Sigmund began the sessions of ignorance, Hans received the first letter from Henriette.

When the deliverer came into the drawing room to give the letter to Hans, Torvald decided to tease his younger step-brother and snatched the letter away, standing up on a chair to keep it out of his reach while Torsten taunted the 13th prince, purposely standing in his way to the letter.

Hans begged them to give the letter back but the twins were relentless and ignored his pleas. They finally gave it back though when their step-mother, Queen Mathilde, told the twins to stop acting like children. They handed the letter to Hans as the Queen scolded him for encouraging the child-like actions of the twins.

Head down, tears in his eyes, and the letter clutched to his chest, he ran to his room, it being one of the few spots where his brothers wouldn't bother him. Sitting on the floor with his back to the door, Hans opened the letter.

_My dearest brother,_

_I barely know where to begin with this letter. So much has changed in the last weeks that I find it hard to comprehend. I guess the best way to start is with my new home._

_I've been in Wittenberg for about a week now. I haven't seen much of the city yet but from what I've seen it appears to be a rather large city with a bustling market and a healthy dose of people. My host has told me that the city has many churches and beautiful cathedrals as well as a university that the city carries with pride. I really wish I could study there but the university is forbidden to all women, even royalty._

_My house is scarcely a mile outside the city walls. The property is protected by a very tall fence and a gate that has guards every second of the day. Occasionally when I walk by it, I can see the city in the distance or see a commoner going about his daily business. The roof of the house is made of red tile and the walls are white, though in the grim weather they more often seem to be grey. At first glance, I didn't think much of it. To me, it looked more like the house of a minor lord than of a wealthy widow with close connections to the Kaiser. When I entered, however, I was quite surprised. Yes, it is nothing like our home but still grand and a true display of my host's wealth. Paintings, tapestries, and statues in their multitude. A true display of wealth. I liked it more than I thought I would but, my absolute favorite spot in the house is the garden. It is almost as large as it is at home though the stone wall protecting it from prowling eyes take away from the beauty of it. But I was beyond happy when I found a willow alongside the stream. Whenever it's not raining or I'm not doing my lessons, I sit beside that willow and pretend you're sitting beside me. _

_I've only been here for a short period but my lessons have already started, though not so much right now as I'm still adjusting to living here. My lessons will be the exact same as they were at home except that I also have a tutor to help me learn Mensong and Adle. My host claims that the finest tutors in all of Adler have come to teach me. Apparently, I'm quite popular in the empire. When I arrived in Wittenberg, the crowds were so large that the carriage could barely move! They were cheering and throwing flowers at my carriage. A little girl even came up to me and handed me a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. It didn't stop there. When I met one of my tutors, he addressed me by a nickname the Adler people have for me: _Das Juwel der Südlichen Inseln_, which translates to The Jewel of the Southern Isles. It's overwhelming but, thankfully, not annoying. What is annoying is that my host treats me as though I'm a porcelain doll and will break or crack at the most minuscule thing. _

_My host is an elderly widow, probably somewhere in her 60's as her hair is almost completely gray. She's a cousin of father but I see no similarities between the two. As I said before, she has close connections with the Kaiser and will soon parade me under his nose and the noses of the Adler nobility at an upcoming ball. She even tells me that I might have the opportunity to meet the heir to the Adler throne and his fiancee. I don't know much about the heir, except that his name is Frederick and that he's the nephew of the Kaiser. I know a little more about his fiancee though. She's the Grand Duchess Yekaterina of Kazakras, the only daughter of the Czar. My host tells me that the Grand Duchess carries herself with great dignity and modesty and desires nothing more than to please her fiancee, her father, and the Kaiser. I hope I get to meet her; she sounds lovely._

_I could do with the company. Since coming here, the conversations between my host and I have been short and stoic. It's almost as if she doesn't want to talk to me but, I shouldn't judge her too harshly. It's too early to make a full judgment._

_I don't know what else to say, only that words cannot describe how much I miss you. It's like a piece of me is missing. Sometimes, whenever I'm free to do what I please, I feel the urge to find you and talk to you, just like I would at home, but each time I get the painful reminder that you're not there. Every night, I pray that we will see each other soon. If there's ever an opportunity to come to Adler, I beg you, come._

_Never forget that I love you, Hans. I know I'm far away but love, any kind of love, is not hindered by distance. If anything, it grows._

_I eagerly await your response but please do not say anything about Klaus; I don't want to hear about him._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Henriette_

The letter crumpled under Hans' hands as he allowed himself to drop onto the floor and proceed to cry into the carpet. She had been gone for a month and he already missed her more than anything. This was the longest they had ever been apart. They had been together every day since the minute they were born. She was his buddy and his best friend and now she was far away.

He curled in on himself, desperately hoping that this torture would end soon and that she would be back with him.

A different torture would strike Hans before his wish came true. This new torture didn't come in the form of Sigmund, Torvald, and Torsten ignoring his very existence for two years; it didn't come in the form of the shame he brought himself when he committed treason and regicide against Arendelle. It came in the form of Henriette's letters seizing to arrive and the red shape of Henriette's hand on his cheek as he sat chained in the dungeons.

**Review, favorite, follow**


	4. The Assassin

**The Queen of Tragedy is back in business, folks! For those of you that don't know, that was something a reader of mine called me because of the events in another fanfiction of mine. Plus, someone usually ends up dying in my writing.**

**Also, I wrote this in one go, so please forgive mistakes.**

**The Assassin**

Dressed in a dark blue coat with the hood up, a white shirt, a red sash embroidered with the Creed's insignia, and tight black pants stuffed into knee-length boots, the Assassin paced down the dock towards the ship. Spotting the gold letters spelling "Jolly Roger" on the stern, the Assassin quickly scanned the deck for its target. The cloaked figure barely spared the pirates, their captain or the two captives a glance, focusing instead on the four figures dressed in gray cloaks of royalty. At this distance, it was impossible to identify the target by his face but the only clue the Assassin needed was their hair.

One was blonde, the other a brunette, the third was bald and the last one was auburn.

Smiling, the Assassin quietly and sneakily jumped into the sea and swam stealthily to the ship, speeding up when the captain of the vessel, the pirate with the black beard and bold red coat, started shouting orders for the ship to pull out to of the harbor. The Assassin latched onto the wood just before the wind picked and dragged the ship away,

The Assassin spent the tedious journey clutching tightly to the wood, occasionally changing positions to eavesdrop or to avoid detection.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Assassin heard another order: "lower anchor!". Wasting no time, the Assassin climbed higher, enough to see the commotion on the deck but not be seen.

The Assassin watched it play out. The auburn haired man explaining the significance of their location, the captain ordering forth a large trunk, the two captives being forced in and the trunk being thrown into the ocean. While the crew and the royals celebrated their twisted victory, the Assassin climbed onto deck, summoning forth the blade hidden in the arm bracer, ready to strike the target down.

"You might want to put that away." The captain jeered, turning around to face the Assassin. Simultaneously, all men faced the Assassin, the captain even having the guts to approach the hooded figure. "I've dealt with your kind before." The man explained, "So much that I can detect you even when you're at your most stealthy." He leaned forward and grabbed the arm bracer, making the blade retract. "I must say, you're very small for an Assassin" He commented, noticing the small stature of the Assassin. There was no reaction from the hooded figure who was stealthily eying the auburn haired man. "No matter." The captain, who the Assassin knew as Blackbeard, reaching up for the hood, "I'll still give the same embarrassment as I've given your predecessors and I'll have another token to send back to your Mentor." He grabbed the hood and that's when the Assassin struck. As the figure brought Blackbeard to the ground with a crushing blow to his chest, the hood fell off, releasing a long braid of auburn hair and revealing the face of a young woman, who was no older than 25.

She grabbed two knives from the holders on her chest and threw them at two pirates for a fatal blow to their throat. While three more approached her, she drew her rapier and swiftly brought them to the deck with a deep gash in their leg. The last five were the biggest of them all but they proved no challenge for the Assassin. Using a variety of weapons and her surroundings, she defeated them, killing some while injuring others.

With the challengers gone, she turned her gaze to the four in gray cloaks, the royals, and held her head high, allowing the four men to see her face. The auburn haired man stepped forward.

"Henriette?" He asked dumbfounded .

"Hello," she sneered, pulling the hood back up, "Hans." She sprinted to him, crashing into the man hard and fast enough to send the two of them over the railing into the cold water.

The water stung as they hit the surface and drifted below it. The water rushed past them as Henriette kept swimming deeper and deeper into the frigid water while Hans desperately but futilely fought against her; years of training had made the woman much stronger than Hans. Regardless, the man continued to fight her, trying whatever he could to be released from her tight grip. He tried to remain calm in order to save his breath but as they touch the hard ocean floor, he could feel he was running out.

Once they hit the floor, Henriette released Hans and swam around him, wrapping an arm tightly around his throat in order to end his existence even faster. She could feel him tremble and struggling under her grip but she held on, her hatred clouding the fact she was killing her own blood.

Hans could feel the life being drained from him. His body was screaming for air but he refused to open his mouth because he knew he would die sooner. He tried to look at Henriette but couldn't as his sight slowly began to darken. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for everything he had done to or against her, he wanted to say that he still loved her but he knew it was too late. Though every inch of his conscious told him to not do it, Hans opened his mouth, allowing the water to rush into him.

Henriette could feel him slowly going limb, resisting the urge to smile. Just as she was about to let go, a flash of light came from nearby and she felt as though she was being bragged by some invisible but stronger force. Soon, she was dragged to the surface with Hans still in her chokehold. She looked around confused when she saw a beach but swam to it regardless, her mission complete.

She dragged Hans' body to the beach, keeping it just in the surf. She kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his chest, smiling when she felt no beat.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." She said softly, "Rest in peace, brother." She stood up, noticing four others standing not too far away from her but completely oblivious to her presence. Smirking, Henriette walked in the opposite direction.

**The ending is open for interpretation. Is Hans dead or not? **

**I thought it would be cool to have Henriette be an Assassin. Plus, I really wanted to write a OUAT-verse story. I am going to write one but it's still in intense planning mode.**


End file.
